


An unspoken thing

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Series: Season 15 codas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s15e02 Raising Hell, Gen, Give my boy Sam all the hugs, everyone knows, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: No, I didn't quote my boy Peter Quill ahah what are y'all talking about...





	An unspoken thing

Belphegor sits on one of the cafeteria tables, his legs dangling over the edge. Some feet away, Sam is sorting through boxes of food, hoping to find something to give civilians to eat. It's silent, save for the crinkle of the bags in Sam's hands and the hum of the neon lights. Occasionally, someone walks by, their footsteps echoing in the corridor.

«So» Belphegor starts, «we never had time to talk, but you seem to tolerate me more than Castiel and your brother» Sam doesn't say anything, so Belphegor goes on, «what's the deal with them anyway?»

«What do you mean?» Sam asks without looking up, both to humor him and listen to something other than his own breath.

«You know, I mean...» he moves one hand, trying to find the right words, «are they a thing or...? Or maybe they were? Before Jack... Well...» he shakes his head, «Dean said he was their kid»

«He was _our_ kid, all three of us» Sam says after a moment of silence.

Belphegor makes a face, «Gross! I mean, if you're in that kind of thing...» he shrugs.

Sam looks up at him, the same disgust painted on his face, «Ew no, for the love of... Well, I don't want to say God, but you got it» he stands up and puts the box he was inspecting with the other two he found, «Look, Jack was a great kid, and Cas was very attached to him because he felt him to be his son, and Dean grew fond of him after a while» he scratches his forehead, «as for me, I loved the kid, he was so enthusiastic about everything and loved Cas like a father, it's just...»

«Hard» Belphegor finishes for him and Sam nods.

«Yes, it's hard» he says and the conversation ends there. Sam returns behind the corner and silence settles again in the cafeteria.

«So, about Dean and Cas» Belphegor starts again after few minutes, «this whole... Unspoken thing between them, gives me a lot of Cheers vibes»

Sam raises one eyebrow at him, «Cheers?»

«Yeah, Cheers, Sam and Diane, a guy and a girl on a tv show who dig each other, but never say it because, if they do, the ratings would go down. Don't tell me you never saw it»

Sam shakes his head and goes back to the box, «That's not my place to say»

Belphegor shrugs, «Fine» he says. He hops off the table and walks closer. «Wanna team up to make this unspoken thing a _spoken_ thing?» he smirks.

Sam looks up at him and Belphegor raises his hands, «You don't have to, but you can use it as a distraction, just saying»

Sam stares at him. He sees Jack in the demon's head tilt but not in the smirk on his face, he hears Jack in his voice but not in his words. These past days have been hard, with the whole God thing, a town full of ghosts and this demon wearing Jack like a suit. Hell, these past _years_ have been hard, and to think that he could be a lawyer by now, with Jess by his side and two, maybe three kids of his own, and every year he thinks, _hey, it can't get any worse or weirder than this_, but he knows he'd never change it for the world.

After a couple of minutes, he extends one hand for Belphegor to shake. «You're on»

The demon's smirk grows wider as he shakes it.

Hey, it can't get any worse or weirder than this. 

**Author's Note:**

> No, I didn't quote my boy Peter Quill ahah what are y'all talking about...


End file.
